


Carpe Diem

by Usami_chan13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Phineas and Ferb</i> drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Token

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_. I decided to go back to the drabble challenges. Takes place after the episode 'Canderemy'.

Relationships were complicated.

After all, Stacie knew what it was like to have a crush. And as Candace's best friend, she supported her going after the guy. But she had meant it when she said that she missed spending time with Candace… that she missed hanging out and _not_ just talking about Jeremy.

Yet she had also meant it when she said she'd forgiven Candace. Because while Stacie knew about Jeremy the whole time, she appreciated that Candace was willing to do that to her boyfriend just to keep her promise.

Because it reminded her that Candace did still care.


	2. Things We Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Drabble_ challenge. Takes place during a particular scene during the "Summer Belongs to You" special.

_I'd_ _give_ anything _for him to just sit with me and enjoy this beautiful sunset._

At the time, she really meant it. She was just so upset, so tired of being overlooked... of her feelings going unnoticed, that she was willing to do anything just for Phineas to finally spend some time _alone_ with her.

But now, seeing him give in to his own hopelessness and despair, she realized that it wasn't something she could do. Even though she'd said anything, giving up the Phineas she fell in love with wasn't worth it.

To do that would hurt _far_ worse.


End file.
